A True Romance
by fallenmoon1609
Summary: This story is about Cristina and Owens' life after season 8 episode 20.This story does not have much medical info or surgeries. Its mainly about love, friendship, and family.Some adult language is used.
1. Prologue

**Author's note**-I **do not** own any of the characters/setting everything was created by Shonda Rhimes. This is my first fanfic,so please be understanding and sorry for the grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy it.

Prologue

It has been two years since Cristina Yang accepted to do her fellowship at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Before she chose to do her fellowship there, she and Owen could not to go through with their divorce. They both decided to try counseling one more time and luckily they managed to make their marriage work.

Cristina agreed to Owen that she would have a child, after her fellowship was over and she got a job as a cardiothoracic surgeon. Cristina eventually got over Owen cheating with the help of counseling. She understood it was a mistake and she trusted him not to cheat again.

Meredith also decided to stay and accepted to do her fellowship at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Cristina and Meredith drifted apart, after Cristina decided to stay with Owen. But they soon became close again, when Meredith became pregnant with their miracle Tyler. Her son was now almost one and Cristina could not believe it. Tyler had his Derrick's great hair and Meredith's grey eyes. He was definitely going to be a handsome guy when he grew up.

Life got better for Teddy when she found Leo. This gave Cristina better surgeries because Teddy was always in a good mood which made her happy. Leo was a psychologist and helped Teddy get over the lost of Henry. It took Teddy a long time for her to accept Henry was gone but she realized she needed to move on. After Cristina passed the boards Teddy confronted Owen about how she acted. He forgave her and also apologized on how he acted towards her.

Things at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital were continuing to change for the better or were they…


	2. Chapter 1: Third Anniversary

"Chapter 1 Third Anniversary "

Cristina was exhausted and anxious to see Owen, who was acting odd all day. She slowly walked up the steep steps of the firehouse. Half way up the stairs she started to smell Chinese food. She smiled and walked up the rest of the stairs faster. Her face was in shock when she saw Owen at the square table.

The perimeter of the table had red rose petals around it. Candles were the only light in the room. They were bright enough to see Owens' jubilant face looking at her. She stood there looking at him trying to figure out what the occasion was. Owens' jubilant face started to fade. A sense of urgency hit him.

"What's wrong? "He asked

"I…I…I forgot our anniversary. I am sorry." She spoke softly.

"It's okay. I have your favorite Chinese food waiting for you." He said with relief.

"I feel really awful." She said walking towards him and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's okay. Now let's eat."

There was not much talking until both their plates of food were gone. Owen waited patiently for Cristina to finish eating .He looked at her and smiled. He could not get over how beautiful and sexy his wife was. Her luxurious dark curls framed her face perfectly. She noticed him looking at her and stopped eating.

"Is there soy sauce in my hair?"She asked.

"No there is no sauce in your hair. Your hair is perfect."

"Then why are you staring at me eating?"

"I am staring at you because you are so beautiful."

She blushed and continued to finish eating her chicken. After she was done, Owen brought out at tray of her favorite cookies. The cookies are called chocolate and vanilla swirl cookies. What made them her favorite was the combination of the two flavors. Owen and Cristina's mothers disliked them eating too much take out, so for Christmas they subscribed them to a company, who shipped package Italian products for dinner. They both laughed at their mothers, but they could not admit this gift would come in handy.

As Cristina ate a cookie, while Owen handed her two small delicately wrapped presents. He told her to open the light blue box, with the white ribbon tightly wrapped around it. She untied the white ribbon and put it to the side. Owen could feel the excitement build in his body. She opened the blue box and smiled blissfully. Inside was a sterling silver chain bracelet in the center was the infinity symbol.

"Can you help me?" She asked still smiling.

"Sure. I am so happy you like it. The lady at the store said you can even add charms to the chains on the bracelet." He stated linking the clasp to the chain.

"Oh Owen it's so pretty and it's something I would have chosen myself. I am so happy you did not go overboard." She commented looking at the bracelet.

"Well… you still have your last gift." He said nervously.

Cristina looked at his face trying to understand why he was nervous. She reached for the longer white box and opened it. She could feel the anger build inside her as she looked inside the box.

"Owen I cannot believe you bought plane tickets for California for next week. You cannot just plan a trip without me." She said trying to stay calm.

"Cristina I wanted to surprise you. Its only four days and I already notified the chief and Teddy they're fine with it. Cristina we haven't taken a vacation together yet and I want to remember our third anniversary." He said

"Fine… you are lucky there were no spectacular surgeries planned for next week. But you are not getting any sex tonight." She stated folding her arms.

Owen frowned and watched Cristina walk into the bathroom. He sat on the couch watching stupid commercials and waiting for her to get out of the shower. He was hoping for Cristina to change her mind.

She was finally ready to go to bed, but she felt bad and went into the living room to get Owen. To her surprise he was sleeping on the couch. She laughed and shook him. He slowly got up and joined her for bed. They cuddled together until they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2 : Second Guessing

**Author's note**- I **do not** own any of the characters. The characters were created by Shonda Rhimes. Sorry about any grammar mistakes.

"Chapter 2 Second Guessing"

Cristina woke up to the sound of the loud beeping of the alarm clock. Just as she was about to get up, Owen reached over and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a confused face.

"We don't have work today. Remember I booked a vacation to California for us. Today we need to pack for the trip and get to the airport around three. " He replied.

"Oh… I cannot believe you gave me no notice on this vacation. "She muttered angrily.

She lazily got out of their bed and headed to the kitchen. Minutes later she returned with two cups of coffee in each of her hands. She handed a cup of coffee to Owen and he graciously took it. After Owen finished his coffee he decided to make breakfast. Meanwhile Cristina started to pack her opened the double doors to her newly renovated closet. For Cristina's last birthday Owen upgraded the closet to a walk in. She thought the walk in closet was a good way to attempt at staying organized. However, the walk in closet did not benefit her at all. Everyday Owen still found himself cleaning up the piles of random clothing around the house.

The left side of the closet hung her dresses and pants. To the right of the closet hung her various pairs of scrubs. In the back of the closet was a stack of shelves holding her shirts and shoes. Owen even made sure to include a small rack for her lucky scrub caps.

She quickly grabbed a large amount of clothing and carried the clothing over to their bed. From their bedroom she could smell the delicious aroma of buttermilk pancakes. This made her stomach rumble. She had not realized how long she took sorting her clothing.

"Breakfast is ready. Come and get some when you're ready. "He called from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there. " She said folding the last piece of the clothing.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Cristina could not believe Owen did not mention this to her. She wondered if Meredith knew about Owens' plans. She could not stand Owen keeping secret from her. It made her go crazy and also made her start to second guess their relationship. Her thinking was interrupted by Owen trying to break the silence.

"Did you finish packing?" He asked.

Cristina ignored Owen and continued to play with her fork.

"Did you finish packing?" He asked again, this time with a louder voice.

"No I did not finish packing." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Cristina why are you angry with me?" Owen questioned.

"Well you cannot just go around planning stuff without me. You kept this a secret from me and that makes me angry. Also this vacation is not the most convenient time for me to take one. Owen I have not even a year left till my fellowship is over. I know four days off doesn't sound like much to you, but to me it is." Cristina emoted.

Owen did not know what to say. He thought Cristina would be happy with taking a vacation with him. He guessed wrong. Moments passed as Owen tried to come up with the right words to stay.

"Look Cristina I did not plan this vacation to make you annoyed or angry with me. I want to take this vacation for a memorable anniversary. If you do not want to go then we do not have to go. "He explained looking directly at her irritated face.

She suddenly felt bad about what she said to Owen. She knew how much this vacation was going to mean to him. If this is what would make him happy then she would just have to go along with it.

"Owen if this vacation is very important to you. I will come with you." She replied putting her fork the plate.

"Thank you. I promise you will have a great and relaxing time. Now let's finish packing" He said smiling ear to ear.

An hour passed and Owen and Cristina were just about done packing. Cristina did one more check to see if she forgot anything. She almost forgot to pack her swimsuit. She ran hastily to her closet and jammed the suit swim into the already over stuffed suit case.

"Cristina your suit case looks like you're going to California and never coming home."He chuckled.

"Owen women tend to pack a lot more clothes than men do." She said in an out of breathe voice.

"Do you want to zipper it?" He asked.

"No I can do this myself." She replied.

It took her a few more times, but she finally closed the suitcase. She glanced around the room looking for Owen, but he was not there. She walked into the office and found him on the computer.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I am checking in online, so we don't have to leave even early to the airport." He stated looking at the computer screen.

"Oh okay I am going to give Meredith a call." Cristina said walking away.

Cristina dialed Meredith's number using their home phone.

"Hi, Cristina why aren't you at the hospital?" Meredith asked.

"Owen didn't tell you. He decided to surprise me and take me on a vacation to California." Cristina said.

"Oh that is wonderful. I hope you have a good time. I wish Derrick and I could take a vacation, but we have our hands full with Zola and Tyler. It wouldn't be fair to them."

"Oh… Yea I wasn't really too happy that he kept this a secret from me. I am going to go though, because this vacation seems to be really important to him."

"That's good I am glad you are going. I got to go my pager is beeping." Meredith said.

"Okay I'll talk to you soon."Cristina replied.

Since she had some free time, she decided to shower and get dressed. After she was done Owen told her it was time to go. He carried the luggage to the car, and placed them into the trunk. They both entered into the car and drove to the Seattle Tacoma International Airport.

**Author's note**- It's a long chapter. I just couldn't find the perfect way to end it.


	4. Chapter 3 : California Here We Come

**Author's Note**- I did not create anything of the characters. The characters were created by Shonda Rhimes.

"Chapter 3 California Here We Come"

It was about a half an hour drive to the airport. Cristina had not been to California in years. The last time she could remember herself being in California was for her mother's 15th anniversary to Saul. She was in amazement of how long it has been. Now she was actually happy she was going to California to escape Seattle's cold winter.

"What city in California are we staying at?" She asked in a curious tone.

"Santa Monica I chose one of the best beach resorts located a few miles from the famous Santa Monica pier. Also it is really close to Beverly Hills." Owen said.

Once Cristina heard Owen mention Santa Monica pier, she began thinking of why the place sounded so familiar. Moments passed and the memories of the pier were swirling around in her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_Where are you taking me?" Cristina asked holding her dad's hand._

"_Daddy?'_

"_I am taking you to this big pier with rides and games." He said smiling at his seven year old daughter._

"_Oh I hope there's ice cream and lots of stuffed animals to win." Cristina said._

"_There will be many stuffed animals to win. I promise to win you one. Look Cristina there it is." Her dad said pointing at the pier off in the distance._

"_Oh it is so big. Can we go on the teacups together?" Cristina asked in awe of the pier._

"_Of course we can." Her dad replied_

_**End of flashback**_

"Cristina? We are here. "Owen said patting her arm.

"Oh okay lets go."Cristina said opening the car door.

They entered into the airport. Owen looked at the long line to check in. At that time, he was happy he checked in online. Luckily the security check line was not as long, and they got through it within a half an hour. Once they got to the gate, Owen realized there was enough time to grab a bite to eat. So they began to search for a restaurant.

Cristina and Owen searched for a restaurant and found the Africa Lounge. Owen asked Cristina to a get a table, so he could find the restroom. She sat down and ordered a cub soda and a diet coke for Owen. She looked around and was fascinated by the different African décor. She suddenly stopped looking at the décor and heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Cristina."A familiar voice said.

She quickly turned around in the chair and saw Burke. Burke looked like the same Burke Cristina remembered, but is hair was a lighter shade of dark brown. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and tan khakis. His dark brown eyes looked at her in surprise.

"Burke, what are you doing here?"She asked trying to not panic.

"I am traveling back to New York. I was in Seattle to do a presentation."He stated while he signed the bill.

"Oh." Cristina said not knowing what else to say.

"So why are you at the airport?"He questioned.

"Well my _husband _decided to surprise me for our third anniversary and plan a vacation." She stated looking at Owen who just arrived at the table.

"Am I interrupting?"Owen asked.

"No not all I have a flight to catch."Burke said leaving the lounge.

Moments passed and the waiter returned with their drinks. Cristina sipped her cub soda knowing she was going have to explain who the man was.

"Who was that man?"Owen curiously questioned.

"It was Burke."She said.

"That was Burke. Why didn't you tell me when he was here before? I have many things I need to say to that man." Owen said in an annoyed tone.

"I did not want you to get worked up. What happened between him and me was a long time ago."She said.

Minutes later the waiter took their orders. Cristina tried to make Owen forget about what just happened, but he would not let it go. Owen ate his lunch quickly and started asking questions about Burke. This made her mood even worse than it was already.

"Owen, you know everything I know about him. We only talked for three minutes until you came. He asked what I was doing here and I responded to his question."She said raising her voice.

"Okay, we have ten minutes to get back to the gate." He stated looking as his watch.

"I am done lets go."She said.

The waiter came back with the bill and Owen briskly signed it. They started walking to the gate. They began to run when the announcement was made about the plane now boarding. Once they reached the gate, the flight attendant called first class to board the plane.

Cristina was happy Owen bought first class seats because they were comfortable to sit in. Owen sat on the aisle seat, because Cristina enjoyed looking out the window. She yawned and leaned into Owens' shoulder and fell asleep. Owen looked at his sleeping beauty and smiled. At that moment he knew Cristina would have a good time.

**Author's note**- I wanted Burke and Cristina conversation to be longer, but it didn't flow as well. I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
